1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a release valve for use with packaging of food items. More particularly, the invention relates to a release valve that relieves pressure generated during a heating of the package in an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food items are commonly stored in packaging allowing the food items to be warmed or cooked in an oven while remaining sealed within the packaging. Typically, the packaging includes a molded plastic container and a flexible sealing film adhesively secured along a lip of the container. Instructions are usually provided directing the user to puncture holes in the sealing film allowing venting of pressurized gases generated within the packaging during heating in the oven. But, many users ignore such instructions potentially resulting in packaging that ruptures or bursts from the build-up of excess pressure.
Pressure release valves are known for relieving pressure generated within a package. An example of such a valve is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,219, which issued to Hollenstein on Apr. 24, 1984. Hollenstein discloses a release valve that can be incorporated into a wall of a package. The release valve has a body defining a recess and a diaphragm positioned along a closed end of the recess. The closed end includes a plurality of apertures. The diaphragm is displaceable from the closed end to vent pressures generated in the packaging in the order of 1 to 2 millibar. The valve as disclosed in Hollenstein, however, does not contemplate the use of the valve in a heated environment.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a release valve for use with packaging that maintains a sealed environment within the packaging during storage and vents pressurized gases during heating.